Lazos de espejo I
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? No soy yo el que irrumpe en casa ajena para pedir atenciones con la cola mullida entre las patas.


Lazos de espejo I:Splendont

Capítulo 1:Lo mismo

Le sorprendió que el menor de los hermanos se permitiera ser apresado para dejar escapar al otro con el botín. Splendont renunció pronto a sonsacarle la ubicación de su madriguera, ni bien al borde de la muerte, el más joven se desmayó con los ojos amoratados y la sangre bajándole por la barbilla. Decidió que otros criminales aguardaban y que mejor le dejara a la policía el resto de las indagaciones. Con hacer un sondeo por su cuenta, hasta era posible que lo descubriera por sí mismo.

-Aunque me lleves a la comisaría, no diré nada. Por eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Será mejor que me mates. Lo consideraré como una lección y la próxima trataré de convencer a Shifty de ganarnos la vida de otro modo.

Splendont alzó las cejas, colocándose el puño con el que volaba dirigiéndose hacia adelante, en la cadera, deteniéndose, con Lifty sujetado de la chaqueta verde y ambos levantados unos cuantos metros del suelo, sobre el bosque, donde ya se veía el pueblo y la estación de policía, donde la figura del alce azul se recortaba en negro contra la luz amarilla saliendo de la ventana.

-¿Hablas sobre empezar de nuevo con honestidad?

Lifty se echó a reír, a pesar de tener miedo de caer, cosa que ya había dado por inminente.

-¡Carajo, eso no! Lo que digo es que nos dedicaremos a fraudes sin importancia en lugar de asaltos grandes. Apuesto a que a ti y tu hermano les importará poco que estafemos a la gente para hacernos nuestro lugar.

Splendont apretó los dientes.

-¿Mi hermano?

Lifty volvió a reírse pese a tratar de sofocarse mordiéndose la manga de la chaqueta.

-Son como caras de billetes: otro dibujo pero lo mismo. O así debería ser. Así es como somos nosotros. Tú eres el menor y el más inteligente. El mayor es el que cree serlo. En mi caso, dejo que Shifty lo piense porque se vendría abajo como una de esas construcciones baratas sino lo hiciera. Él cree que me da órdenes y que las sigo porque no sé pensar solo. Quizás tenga algo de razón pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Shifty es de los que necesitan que uno los siga. Si yo no lo hiciera, puede que lo haría alguien que no lo quisiera como yo lo hago. Es mi única familia después de todo. ¿No son así? ¿Por eso nunca vuelan juntos?

Splendont escuchó al ladrón con extrañeza. En verdad, no había pensado en aquello.

-Te propongo un trato. Volverás con tu socio y lo convencerás de devolver el botín. Si mañana a primera hora está de regreso, en efecto, me olvidaré de lo sucedido. Si no es así, regresaré en tu busca.

-¿Con tu hermano?

Lifty se carcajeó de nuevo pero el sudor frío le cubrió la cara. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que había hecho algo contraproducente. Una de las consecuencias de recibir órdenes de Shifty era que perdió lentamente la capacidad de tomar decisiones sin instrucciones de su parte.

Splendont bajó a una distancia en la que fue prudente dejar que un mapache bastante ágil cayera sin lastimarse más que clavándose algunos cardos, que lo hicieron aullar. A su ver, merecía la advertencia del dolor pero por el momento, tenía otros pendientes que cumplir.

Capítulo 2:Lecciones

Splendid alzó la cabeza de su bordado un par de veces, convencido de que algo acechaba en la ventana. Iba a rendirse, dando sus últimas puntadas al motivo floral tras un sorbo de café para pasar lo que quedaba de su porción de pastel, cuando al dirigir de nuevo la mirada penetrante al mismo sitio tan sospechoso, se encontró la figura de Splendont, con un brazo perezoso en el alfeízar y aire desafiante.

-¿Qué buscas, impostor? ¡¿Pelea?-exclama Splendid, poniéndose de pie, dejando su labor ruidosamente en la mesa y apretando los puños al señalarlo.

Splendont, sin embargo, no hace amago de moverse y su mirada sigue siendo la de un jugador experto de póquer. Su voz lo desmiente un tanto, más vacilante y es su mirada esquiva al pronunciar eso lo que termina de desbaratar la obvia falsa.

-Vaya. ¿Esta recepción me gano después de tanto tiempo sin oír de ti? Mejor dicho, sin saber nada bueno sobre tus andanzas, aparte de que eres más una desgracia para los ciudadanos que un bien de la comunidad.

Los dientes de Splendid rechinaron y una vena roja se mostró hinchada en su frente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo en mi casa?

-Técnicamente, yo estoy afuera.

A punto estuvo de recibir el golpe de los rayos lásers de la ardilla azul cuando alzó las manos, indicando el cese de toda agresión.

-Necesito tu...-Splendont frunció el entrecejo. No estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico desde la paliza que se habían dado mutuamente y que prefería recordar como la golpiza que le dio a Splendid, con generosidad suficiente como para perdonarle la vida.-...colaboración.

Splendid imitó su gesto, sazonado con el resentimiento de quien se siente hondamente agredido. Solo entonces, una sonrisa con sinceridad autoconfidente rompió el patrón amenazante.

-Lo que quieres decir en realidad es que precisas de mi ayuda, ¿no es verdad, _hermanito_?

Splendont hizo una mueca y apretó su puño derecho para levantarlo, en tanto saltaba con agilidad al interior de la vivienda.

-¡Te he dicho que detesto que te refieras de ese modo a mi persona! Los genes sin un rol a desempeñar no significan nada.

Splendid se echó a reír, empujando a Splendont y señalándose a sí mismo altivamente, replicó:

-¡¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? No soy yo el que irrumpe en casa ajena para pedir atenciones con la cola mullida entre las patas.

Splendont apretó los puños, que le temblaban y la mandíbula, con las venas de sus brazos y yugular hinchándose.

-Yo solo...

-¡¿Qué? Desembúchalo ya. ¿Las bandas de crimen organizado te han engañado al hartazgo y precisas de mi apoyo para dar con el corazón de las mafias en el valle, devolviendo la luz de la justicia a sus temibles tinieblas?

Splendont jadeó y puso los ojos en blanco, encontrando de alguna forma la fortaleza y cordura para pronunciar lo que fue allí a decir, en primer lugar.

-Cocinar.

La cara de Splendid se contorsionó confusa.

-¿"Co...cinar" has dicho?

Splendont sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Si. Cocinar, hacer esas cosas que tú haces...lo que hacías antes de que yo llegara.

Splendid alzó una ceja, estupefacto, volviendo sus ojos vacilantes hacia la mesa de su bordado.

-¿Motivos con hilo?

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Splendont.

-Si me enseñas, a cambio dejaré que vengas conmigo a mi próxima emboscada. Pero no prometo nada hasta que no me jures que no lo arruinarás.

-¡Pero qué atrevimiento el tuyo! Antes de que vinieras de la exósfera, ¿quién sino yo defendía esta ciudad, por no hablar del país mismo?

Splendont frunció los labios, evitando recalcarle lo que ya habían discutido: que las maniobras de Splendid como superhéroe podían ser de nivel élite cuando se trataba de hornear pan pero que la mayor parte de los civiles terminaban pulverizados al dejar sus fatídicos destinos en esas manos de tendencias sociópatas.

De veras quería aprender...y quizás, solo quizás, un poco tener un hermano, por muy lamentable que fuera este.

Capítulo 3:Polvo de estrellas

Hasta Splendid -que es reticente a aceptar errores en profesionales, ya que él mismo se considera un profesional del salvataje que no mira los resultados por una cuestión de orgullo- sabe que Lumpy es un idiota, pero parece muy decidido cuando empuja las otras camillas de los recién ingresados para avanzar hacia la de Splendont.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Y-yo...él...

(No sabe por dónde empezar ni si le conviene decir la verdad, debido al anonimato)

_-Felicidades, hermanito. ¡Tu primer gladiolo está bordado ya! Y ayer horneaste una tarta de mantequilla que podía comerse. ¿No estás orgulloso? _

_-Auch._

_-Déjame ver._

_Splendid le tomó la mano a Splendont para sopesar el hilo de sangre púrpura brotó de su dedo y Splendid lo sopló diligentemente. _

_-Lo de las defensas bajas tiene su precio. Puedes disfrutar mejor el tacto de la tela y creo que corrije el comportamiento sentir algo de dolor. Por otro lado, esto puede manchar el dibujo. Déjame cubrirlo._

_Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Splendont al desviar la vista y mantener la mano alzada entre los dedos de Splendid._

_-No es necesario. Con que me concentre..._

_-¿No quieres una bandita con nuecesitas felices?_

_Splendid parecía herido en vez de él. Splendont tuvo que disimular que se le prendieron estrellas en los ojos al ver las pequeñas curitas rosadas. _

_-De acuerdo. Solo esta vez._

_Splendid tarareó "Hero" de buen humor, dispuesto a arreglar la pequeña punción cuando parpadeó de repente, como si una idea acabara de ocurrírsele. _

_-¿Y si usáramos esto como una buena oportunidad de estrechar nuestros lazos, haciéndolos oficiales? _

_Splendont alzó las cejas pero de inmediato, Splendid le respondió la interrogante agarrando la aguja con la que bordaba un ramo de rosas azules y clavándosela sin vacilaciones en el dedo índice, alzando el mentón en actitud orgullosa tras una exhalación que aseguraba la herida, invitando a Splendont a imitarlo. Este a penas y lo hizo, extrañado todavía cuando su largo y copioso hilo de sangre encontró cauce juntándose con el naciente de la piel de Splendid, que le sonrió ampliamente, con ese dejo de orgullosa picardía que lo caracterizaba y que Splendont encontraba en secreto cada vez menos irritante, a medida que los días en convivencia se evaporaban del calendario._

_-Somos hermanos._

_Hubiera sido un momento memorable al que habría seguido un abrazo propiciado por el mayor del clan fundado por un espejo perfeccionista y oscuro en la Vía Láctea. Si no fuera porque al gesto de afecto que iba a suceder se le adelantaron los ojos perdidos de Splendont y pronto, demasiado pronto, su desmayo a penas interrumpido por un Splendid sorprendido y al mismo tiempo lo bastante veloz como para evitarle la caída, quizás no mortal ni dolorosa para un Super Héroe...pero indudablemente extraña, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban semanas sin conflictos que desembocaran en violencia física, ambos siendo conscientes de los destrozos provocados durante el último enfrentamiento a terceros que debían proteger. _

-¿Señor Splend?

_Mark_ Splend. Llegó a ponerse las gafas antes de irse y a colocarle unas de sol a Splendont para proteger su identidad también. Lo registró como su hermano gemelo:_Don_. Alteraría algún pedazo de plástico para avalar esa mentira luego.

-Ingirió alguna especie de veneno.

Lumpy no hizo más preguntas. La culpa en los hombros de Splendid había empezado a hacer amago de irse cuando Splendont recobró la consciencia solo para escupir sangre. No, no sangre...algo así como cemento líquido en solidificación, que olía a azufre y disolvió el recipiente que Giggles usara para frenarlo de ensuciar las sábanas, ineficazmente y dejando los brazos de la ardilla en huesos enrojecidos, mientras que ella gritaba y se volvía otra paciente.

-¿Hay algún veneno que provoque a las células una disolución de sus núcleos?

Sniffles, con las pruebas de sus análisis, hacía esa pregunta en tono irónico, mirando a Splendid con perspicacia. Le había firmado un autógrafo en una convención desastrosa, después de todo y de su mochila sobresalía una de sus historietas enrolladas.

No llegaron a hacerse más indagaciones. La siguiente crisis de Splendont lo sacudió como un ataque de epilepsia. El color de su piel se tornó ceniza y comenzó a resquebrajarse en su superficie, por mucho esfuerzo que Splendid pusiera en sostenerlo, llamando al director del hospital, que de tanto en tanto desistía de su labor para arar los campos o ser dueño de una dulcería.

Sostuvo a su hermano como pudo hasta notar que las líneas de su cuerpo que le servían de soporte se deshacían. Splendont le dirigió una mirada extraña entonces, antes de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y exhalar un último suspiro manchado con sangre. Era la misma que en fantasías le daba cuando Splendid ganaba la más terrible batalla entre los dos. La más seria, que no tenía que ver con superarse, sino con aniquilarse sinceramente. Entonces, antes de desaparecer en polvo brillante, se resignaba a que Splendid era mejor.

Con una leve diferencia propia de la realidad y con el precedente de su agradable convivencia. Había una sonrisa en aquella rendición.

-Gracias por todo, inútil.-murmuró y Splendid hubiera protestado contra aquella injuria, de no tener millones de agujas atravesándole la garganta y los ojos mojados, por primera vez debido a una herida que no afectaba su orgullo, sino...

Capítulo 4:En su busca

-¿Han oído? Vaya que es todo un novato. No parece saber que en el Valle del Árbol Feliz siempre revivimos.

Giggles, que ya tiene sus heridas vendadas, intercambia una mirada de confidencia con Flaky, que se estremece y pronto se excusa tartamudeando para ir a sujetar a Nutty con correas a una cama, hasta que se le pase la ansiedad por su abstinencia obligatoria de dulces hasta que se le cure la mandíbula. Lumpy está en su hora de almuerzo junto a los restos de Splendont, comiéndose un sandwich con los ojos desviados, en tanto Splendid recibió un abrazo de ambas muchachas y fue obligado a sentarse afuera de la habitación para llenar las formas indispensables para la internación y el triste final.

Giggles interroga en silencio a Sniffles, que mueve la cabeza. No consideran pertinente decirle que esa anomalía nunca se ha dado, que los pacientes que llegan al Hospital del Árbol donde esperan las resurrecciones, suelen estar mutilados en extremo pero aún conscintes y capaces de movilizarse por motivos inexplicables. Las células que los conforman se reproducen a una velocidad anormal y en pocas horas, sino días, están reconstituídos y se reincorporan a sus vidas cotidianas, quizás con más cuidado para no terminar de la misma forma en seguida.

Flippy es el único de su generación que ha dejado el Valle y es así como asegura que no sucede lo mismo fuera de él. Quizás la muerte definitiva se aplique para quienes no son oriundos.

(_Mark Splend _es normal para ellos pero _Don_ parece haber salido de la nada a la que ha vuelto hecho cenizas)

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor Splend.-murmura Giggles y adivina pronto las intenciones de Sniffles, cuya timidez es lo único que lo ha frenado de hacer preguntas inoportunas a Splendid. La pequeña ardilla rosa se lleva al oso hormiguero para que este prepare un buen anestésico para Nutty y otro al menos eficiente para Flaky, al que ese desquiciado acaba de arrancar un trozo de hombro, convencido de que estaba hecho de caramelo de frutilla.

Más Splendid no la oye. Solo asiente con la cabeza ante ese ruido absurdo que hace interferencia con sus razonamientos. Muy breve, además. Ignora las lágrimas que le siguen bajando por la mejilla y la sal que le colma el vacío en el estómago con escozores.

Se va a buscar a su hermano al pueblo. Tiene que estar en alguna parte, después de todo, ya que dejó el hospital. Quizás se ha reiniciado su tiempo afuera o bien, cuando él regrese a buscar sus prendas limpias, lo halle reconstituído en la cama y protestando porque no le dan de alta, siendo eso un gran inconveniente aunque se pueda romper la pared y marchar raudamente, porque ambos luchan por la justicia y eso no es adecuado para un par de héroes.


End file.
